A Hippogriff plus an Animagus equals disaster
by Firework4eva
Summary: When Maddy starts her thrid year at Hogwarts, she hopes like all the other years she would be able to keep her secret to herself but that doesn't happen when a Hippogriff is around.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

I walked towards a wall at king cross station. It was a strange thing, I know but I followed what father had said to me. I came out the other side onto a busy station. My parents had come through with me and were ushering me towards a red train.

"Are you sure you have everything," my mum asked for the hundredth time.

I nodded and then hoped on the train with my luggage. I waved to my parents from the window as the train started to move. I then went to find a cabin I would be welcomed in. When I walking through the train, I saw a blonde boy in a full cabin just looking out the window but when I went past he looked up at me like somehow he knew I was there. About 2 seconds later he turned back to the window and I was gone.

I found a nearly empty cabin with only two boys in it. I asked if I could sit down and they said yes. After we had introduced are selves there was an awkward silence. The only thought that was going in my mind was that I was going to a wizarding school for wizards and witches and that it was going to be an interesting 7 years.


	2. The train ride you don't want to be on

Chapter 1- The train ride you don't want to be on

I walked through the train, trying to find my friends. It had been 3 years since I was first on this train. This train goes to Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry, the finest wizarding school in the World. I got put into Gryffindor house, like my mother but my father wasn't very happy because he wanted his only daughter in Slytherin. There are 4 houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

"Hi, Maddy," I heard my best friend, Hermione Granger say.

I looked to my left seeing my best friends. I walked in, said hi to everyone then put my bags away and sat quickly down next to Harry Potter. Harry Potter was an interesting, one of the best seekers in quidditch and very good and defence against the darks but sucked at potions and any other subject. Across from Harry there was Ronald Weasly. Ron loved to eat and sleep, despised homework and he grew up in a big family. Hermione was sitting next to Ron. She was a bookworm and the smartest by far in our grade. People call her the brains of our friendship.

I'm pretty smart, or should I say pretty and smart. I'm not as smart as Hermione but I'm not as dumb as Ron.

"How was your holidays?," Ron asked.

"Good, I just spent most of my time playing with some of my muggle friends," my answer was.

"I was locked in a room with an annoyed owl and my fat cousin and uncle either screaming or checking up on me every half hour," was Harry's usual answer. Harry's parents died when he was young by an evil wizard who goes by the name Voldermort or He who cannot be named. Harry lived with his Uncle, Aunt and cousin until he found out that he was a wizard and then he only lived with the dreaded Uncle, Aunt and cousin for holidays.

"I read a lot of study all of the books for this year. I also started to prepare for my owls. You guys should to if you want to get a good mark," Hermione said. The owls are major test in year 5 which every wizard and witch has to take.

When we were 3 quarters of the way to Hogwarts the train suddenly stopped and all the lights went out. It got all cold and dark inside the train and outside of the train. The door started to open. A black hooded thing came through and went straight for Harry. It started to suck at Harry and he blacked out. My instinct was to take out my wand, but I didn't know what spell to use then someone appeared behind the black hooded creature and something silvery come out of his wand. The black hooded thing backed up against the window then quickly out the door.

I could now see the man who saved Harry properly. He was tall and had mousy brown hair.

"Are you all right," he asked us.

"Yes, but I don't know about Harry," Hermione said trying to shake him awake.

The man leaned down and said a spell which I couldn't hear. Harry jerked awake but he didn't look so well. The man took something out of his robe. It was a piece of chocolate. He gave it to Harry.

"Eat this," he said, "It's only chocolate." He then turned to around and addressed himself, "I'm Professor Lupin. I will be taking defence against the dark arts this year."

So he the person who was going to take over the position of dada (defence against the dark arts) this year. Last year some Famous writer/adventurer was the dada professor but turned out to be a cheat and coward. Everything we learnt was from his books. He lost his memory in the end thanks to Ron's old broken wand.

After his introduction he turned and went out through the door.

"What happened and what was that thing," Harry asked, mouth full, referring to the black hooded creature.

"It was a Dementor. Dementors stay at Azkaban and don't usually get let out like that. They feed on good memories and leave you feeling cold and weak. He fed on your good memories and you blacked out," Hermione explained.

"How did you know that," Ron asked.

"It's in the defence against the dark arts text book last year. I was surprised you didn't know it as we learnt it last year, but I guess there wasn't much on Dementors in that class plus I found all the information in the book... but anyway, there probably here to try and find the guy who's after Harry…" Hermione stopped suddenly.

"What there is a guy after me and you didn't tell me!" Harry said with an angry tone.

"Oh, yeah I heard about him. He was put into Azkaban for selling you parents to you-know-who. He's also you're…" I was stopped mid-sentence by Hermione elbowing me in the stomach.

"Oww…." I said.

"He's also my what?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, Maddy just got him mixed up with someone else," Hermione said.

Soon enough we were at Hogwarts after the bumpy carriage ride from the train station to the actual school building. While we were in the carriage I look out and saw more Dementors and felt immediately scared.

After they had finally gotten through everyone's names for the sorting, the toad choir started.

While they sang I was talking Ron's little sister Ginny but didn't realise that they had finished until I heard a voice from the front of the hall. I looked up to see Professor Dumbledore, our school principle and the most amazing man in the world, speaking.

"I welcome all the first years to Hogwarts, school of witch craft and wizardry. This year, there are two changes to our staff table. Professor Lupin will be taking Defence against the dark arts this year and Professor Hagrid will be taking care of magical creatures."

I heard smirks from the Slytheren table and when I turned to look, it was the normal people doing it. Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle are the "kings and queens" of the school according to Slytherins. To Gryffindor and the other houses they were the stuck up brats that always got there ways from their parents.

"This year, the ministry has informed us that we have to have Dementors at every gate and some constantly roaming the sky, so be where. Dementors are viscous creatures, they will not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore I must warn each and every one of you. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving but happiness is found even in the darkest of time, if you only remember to turn on the light" he said while a candle in front of him went out and back on again. "On a happier note, you can now begin eating," and with a flick of his hands food appeared in front of us like always.

I heard some first years gasped as it happened and started digging in but my thoughts were somewhere else. What did Dumbledore mean in his speech? I soon got over that thought and ate my first dinner for the school year.


	3. The Hippogriff takes flight

Chapter 2- The Hippogriff takes flight

After dinner I was waiting, like everyone else in Gryffindor, for the fat lady to stop 'singing'. She always does this if you stay there too long and then she won't let anyone inside the Gryffindor tower until she has finished. She screamed the top note and then banged the glass against the wall which meant she was finished and soon enough I were up in my room chatting about my holiday with my roommates. My roommates are Hermione, Miranda, Alison, Aristea and Charlotte.

After about another 10 minutes we were jumping around the room to the song 'Blow' by Ke$ha, laughing our heads off, trying to copy Michael Jacksons moves and eating as much candy as we could.

When I woke up in the morning I regretted eating all the candy as I had a stomach ache. I put the tummy ache aside then got dressed to go eat breakfast. My first class of the day was divination so after breakfast I headed there with Harry, Ron and Chloe, a Ravenclaw friend of mine. When we walked into the divination classroom, we sat down on two tables, Harry with Ron, Chloe with me. We were first all given some tea which I drank willingly and then we had to switched cups with our partner and see what there tea leaves said.

"There is a flower which means you will be beautiful for the rest of your life and there is a love heart meaning you will fall in love once," I said to Chloe while examining her tea cup.

"Yours has a love heart like mine but also a skull which means there is going to be evil and death in your life," Chloe said with a laugh.

We think divination is a joke all the reading tea leaves and looking into murky glass balls. The homework was thinking up death threats and looking at pieces of paper with weird markings on it and writing down how we feel.

Suddenly Professor Trawney, the divination teacher, picked on Ron to say what Harry's tea leaves say.

"Well there is a sun, I guess and a…," Ron started

"Just give it to me, dear," Proffessor Trawney said and motioned with her hands to the tea cup.

Ron gave it to her.

"Ahhhhhhh," Proffessor Trawney screamed, "It's the grim."

"What's the Grim," Harry asked in a kind of scared voice.

"The grim is where a dog appears in front of you when you die," I said but when I looked at Harry again, I realised that Hermione had suddenly appeared.

"Yeah, my uncle said he saw the grim and he went crazy. I'm scared for you mate," Ron said, trying to make him feel better.

"Well, I think it's crazy and if you do die and see a dog Harry tell me and I will stand corrected," Hermione said and then basically sat back in her chair looking tired and sulked.

The rest of the class wasn't that interesting as we had to record what we had found out that day but when it had finished, I realised I had care of magical creatures, so me, Harry, Ron and Hermione said good bye to Chloe than ran down to Hagrid's hut. When we got there we realised we had it with Slytherin as they had occupied Hagrid's garden with there smirks and selfishness.

"Come with me class, I have a surprise for you," Hagrid said when everyone was here.

We walked through the forbidden forest to an opening where Hagrid stopped and told everyone to open to page 49.

"And how are we meant to do that," I heard Draco say.

"You stroke the spine silly," Hargrid answered.

Everyone stroked to spine except a boy called Neville who didn't hear as he was tying his laces for the tenth time that day. When he tried to open the book it started to attack him but he quickly caught on and stroked the spine. He clothes were in shreds anyway though.

"So Harry I heard you fainted on train the other day," Draco said, not caring if he offended him.

"Leave him alone Draco," I said as I was not scared of that boy.

"Getting girls to fight your fights are you," Draco said as if I was lower than him.

"I don't want to talk to you, you little weasel," Harry answered in his strongest voice.

"Who are you calling a little weasel," Crabbe said, cracking his knuckles.

"Shut up, Crabbe," Draco said before he could hurt his target. Draco then suddenly had a scared look on his face then said "Dementors!"

Everyone looked around, including me. There was nothing there. When we turned back around we saw that the Slytherin boys and Pansy had put there hoods up and did a lame inpersonation of Dementors.

"Ohhhhh," they said in a weird voice.

"Oh Pansy I see that you fit in well with the boys now." I said rudely to her.

"What do you mean?" Pansy said confused.

"Well you certainly have the hair for it." I said.

Before she could answer back Hagrid suddenly came back pulling a kind of half bird, half horse creature thing.

"This is a Hippogriff, his name is Buckbeak" he said while motioning to the creature. "I need a volunteer."

I stepped back and then found out that everyone else had except Harry.

"Well done Harry," Hagrid said.

Harry was looking around to why he had said that and saw that everyone was about a metre away from him. Harry stepped closer in to Hagrid who had by now but Buckbeak at the other end of the opening.

"What I need you to do Harry is take a very low bow so Buckbeak thinks you respect him," Hagrid explained while Harry did what he was told. "Now take a step in." Again Harry did what he was told. Buckbeak stood still. "That's good. Keep taking steps in until I say stop," Hagrid explained. Harry took another two steps and then accidentally stepped on a stick and Buckbeak went wild.

I saw Hermione grab on to Ron's arm.

"Stop! Move back," Hagrid shouted while trying to calm down Buckbeak.

When the Hippogriff had calmed down, Hagrid said to Harry to do what he just did again but try not to step on any sticks or rocks. I looked over to Draco to see what his reaction would be but he was too busy with his apple to care about what Harry was doing.

You see I may act like I never really liked him but really I have had a major crush on him since I first saw him on the train. I have never told anyone and I knew all my friends would scream at me if they found out. He really hasn't been mean to me in person, He even says hi to me when Harry or Ron aren't there. He doesn't care about Hermione. I just don't like him being mean to Harry, Ron and Hermione. I stick up for them of course but after I do, he usually just shrugs and walks off all dilly dally. When I do talk to him alone, which has only happened about 4 times, he seems really nice and I guess that's why I like him.

"Do you want to pat him," I heard Hagrid say, interrupting my thoughts. I looked over to Harry and saw that the Hippogriff was bowing as well.

"Ummm…," Harry thought but Hagrid just grabbed his hand and put it on Buckbeak's mane.

"Now you get to ride him," Hagrid said and without any notice or even Harry giving an answer he grabbed Harry put him on Buckbeak's back and hit his behind so he would fly. He did fly and Harry was out of sight just like that.

I saw that Hermione was basically hugging Ron now, she was so scared.

"I'm sure he will be ok," I said trying to not sound scared, "Hagrid won't do anything that isn't safe, I hope."

Then I felt a light tap on my shoulder and when I turned around I saw Pansy standing there with a note in her hand.

"This is from Draco," she said with a scowl on her face and anger in her voice.

"Ummmm, thanks," I said, trying to be nice but then realised that she had walked back to Draco who was looking at me still with an apple in his hand. Seriously, who would eat during class, and out of anything an apple? I thought to myself while looking at the letter in my hands. "It might explode." I said.

"Open it," I heard Ron say. "Let's see." He finished.

I opened the note slowly.

It said,

_Maddy,_

_Want to talk to you about something. _

_Meet me at astronomy tower tonight, 11:00pm._

_Draco_

I saw that Hermione was reading over my right shoulder. "You should go," she said.

"No you shouldn't," I looked over to my left shoulder and saw Ron was there, "He's a bloody lunatic."

I then looked up to see that Harry was flying towards us.

"We will talk about this later," I said and then everyone was cheering as Harry was back on land.


	4. Nearly caught

Chapter 3- Nearly caught

"Draco wrote a letter to you that said he wanted to talk about something and then gave it to pansy to give to you," Harry managed to say without one breath, "You shouldn't go."

"That's what I said," Ron added

"It's not up to you guys if I should go or not. I mean, he's nice to me and just because you don't like him doesn't mean I don't," I said trying to protect myself.

"Guys, I have to agree with Maddy on this one. He does seem pretty nice to Maddy when you're not there," Hermione said while puzzling why he's nice when only she is around.

"Fine, go, see if I care if he gets caught for being out of bed," Harry said.

"What about me," I said.

"What about you. You know, not everything has to be about-" Harry started.

"You only said if _he _gets caught," I said.

"Well you can use my invisibility cloak, just because you're my best friend and you can hide from him if he starts punching you or something," Harry said.

"Thanks," I answered, wondering why he would let me, "I will take you up on that offer." Harry inherited an invisibility cloak from his father when he was in first year but doesn't know how it got under the Christmas tree that year.

Later, I was lying on my bed, pretending to go to sleep.

"Maddy, why are you wearing your favourite jeans and that top which I leant you before the holidays which you haven't given back," I heard my friend/roommate, say.

I turned around to face them, "Ummm, I felt cold so I put them on."

"You're going to see someone aren't you," Miranda said.

"I bet it's that cute Ravenclaw guy that you like," Hermione said jokingly.

"What cute Ravenclaw you like. It better not be Will because you know he's mine," Alison said.

"It's not Will and I told you, I'm just cold," I said.

"You do know that we know your lying right," Charlotte said a bit confusingly.

"Yeah, I got a lie detector which I can get if you want," Aristea said while digging into her trunk trying to find the 'Lie detector'.

"It's nothing guys," I said trying to get them off my back. I turned the other way but soon realized this didn't help as I was facing Miranda's bed and Miranda in it.

"Who is it," Miranda asked.

I zipped my lips then closed my eyes so they thought I wanted to go to bed.

"Fine, I can't take it. Maddy got a letter today from Draco saying that he wanted to see her," Hermione blurted out.

I snapped my eyes opened. "I can't believe you told them. That was meant to be a se-"

"Better Hermione telling her then us following you and found out who you were with," Aristea said.

"We were going to following her?" Charlotte asked, off in her own world.

"Yes, Giggles we were," Alison said while moving her hands in a circle and lifting up one eyebrow.

I also found that Alison could lift one eyebrow but keep the other one down freaky but awesome at the same time.

"Ohhh," Charlotte said still slightly confused.

This conversation went for a little longer but soon enough it was 11 o'clock. I grabbed the jacket that much my outfit, made sure my hair looked ok, and pulled the invisibility cloak over me. I made my way to the astronomy tower but when I got there I found the door locked. Once I unlocked the door with a spell I took the cloak off and went up the stairs to see a slightly glowing Draco under the light of the moon, staring out the window.

"Hi," I said in an unsure voice.

Once I had said it he turned around. "Hey," he said with the same unsure tinge like me, "Um, I wasn't sure if you were going to come tonight."

Draco was wearing a pair of jeans and his school shirt which I thought was weird but he looked really good.

After 2 minutes of awkward silence I asked, "What did you want to ask me?"

"Um, well I was thinking that, um, do you want to be friends, like buddies, actually not buddies, who uses the word buddies anyway. Er, um, um, it's just all my friends really don't have any sense in them and I want a friend with sense just in case I'm stuck or anything and my Dad and your Dad are friends right. Wait if you have sense you really wouldn't want me to be your friend as I don't like them, but it doesn't mean I don't like you. I should stop talking now, shouldn't I," he blabbed confusingly.

He was going to start again but I stopped him by saying "Sure, I will be your friend as long as you don't talk for that long ever again, I mean it's kind of scary."

"That's great and I will try my best," Draco promised.

After another 2 minuet awkward silence, Draco said "Do you see that star up there," he said while pointing to a star in the sky, "It's called Sirius, it's the Dog Star. It's also the brightest star in the sky."

"Isn't Sirius the guy who has just ventured out Azkaban with no one noticing, He must be really good" I asked.

"Oh yeah. I never want to see that guy in person, he seems crazy and dangerous," Draco added.

We talked for an hour about school, stuff at home and the night sky but then realized it was getting late so we headed back down the stairs and went different ways.

I didn't realize that I didn't have the invisibility cloak on until I was spotted by a painting who was annoyed at me having a light at the late hour. Once I was securely under the cloak, Flinch, the Hogwarts care taker, came around. I stood still and held my breath until he had passed me.

"That was close," I said a bit too loudly.

"Who there," Flinch asked.

Again I stood still and held my breath.

"Must have been a portrait," he mumbled then went back to walking down the corridor.

I ran flat out to the Gryffindor tower and didn't stop until I was safely in bed.

**For some weird reason, I forgot to put chapter 4 so I am putting here. Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking at that time.**

Chapter 4- The Hippogriff attack

I had explained to Harry, Ron and Hermione what happened last night and they weren't in a very good mood that we were friends now. We were walking down to Hagrid's cabin for our second Care of Magical creature's lesson. When we got there we realized that we were the first ones there. We knocked on Hagrid's door and waited for him to open it.

"What are you kids doing out of class," Hagrid said when he opened the door.

"Where actually waiting for it to start," I stated.

Hagrid looked up the hill and saw more third year students making their way down the steps. "I forgot that I was teaching today. I really need to get this teaching thing under control. Um, give me a second," he said and then disappeared.

5 minutes later and he still wasn't back and most of the class were here, then he suddenly came out of the bushes.

"Today, we are going to study more on Buckbeak," he said then turned around at started walking. He only realized that no one was following him and said "Well come on then."

I started walking but then smelt something revolting. I looked down and saw that I was about 3 centimetres from stepping in Hippogriff poo. I quickly jumped away from it and bumped into someone. I turned around to see who it was and found that it was Draco, not with any of hid posse.

"Opps, sorry, are you hurt" I said, then realizing that I only bumped into him.

"Um, yeah, I fine. So how are you," Draco asked.

"Good. Harry and Ron don't like me that much anymore for befriending you but I'm sure they will forget about it soon. Where is your posse," I asked before I started blabbing.

"Pansy's in the hospital wing after an accident with a charm for homework, Goyle is with her, I think he has a bit of a crush on her," Draco said but whispered the last bit like Goyle would hear it all the way from the hospital wing, "and Crabbe is probably lost somewhere, he doesn't really know his way around Hogwarts that well."

I laughed but then realized that it was a bit mean. "Aren't you worried that he may get in trouble?"

"No, he doesn't even know the meaning of trouble, even if the definition is right in front of him. Plus, he said the other day that he likes going to detention."

"How can you like detention?"

"He says that it is fun cleaning stuff and would love to do it as a job when he gets older but this is Crabbe we're talking about," Draco answered.

The lesson went really well, everyone loved seeing Buckbeak doing tricks.

"Who wants to ride him today," Hagrid asked, halfway through the lesson.

I put up my hand as Harry had a fun time riding him last.

"Ok Maddy. Step right here," Hagrid said motioning to an exact point in the clearing.

I did all the steps that Harry did but when I got close to Buckbeak he started to squeal and kick. I squeaked and ran back but tripped over a root. Before I knew it, someone was standing over me, protecting me but when I looked up I could only see a shadow as my eyes were blurry, but it was too small to be Hagrid. I knew what was happening! It was taking over my body again. Any second now, life would go black. I heard someone say "Ow," before I blacked out.


	5. My secret revealed

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.**

Chapter 5- My secret revealed

I woke up not knowing where I was. It took a couple of seconds remember the events that happened before I blacked out and I then realized that I was in the hospital wing. I wriggled my ankle and thanked Madam Pomfrey's healing skills as it didn't hurt. I looked to my left and right and realized that Hermione, Ron and Harry were there waiting for me to day something.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," they said at the exact time.

"How are you?" Harry asked.

"Good, I guess. I still have a headache for some reason. Do you know why the Hippogriff attacked me?" I blurted out.

"Hagrid said that it may have something with the fox charm around your neck. Buckbeak got attacked by a fox when he was younger or something and doesn't like foxes that much," Hermione said.

"Oh! When I tripped I saw that someone was protecting me, who was it?" I asked.

"It was Draco. Got his self a broken arm while doing it though. He's over there," Ron said then pointed to a bed crowded with Slytherin students. I couldn't see Draco on the bed.

"Do you know why you blacked out because we asked Madam Pomfrey and she said she didn't know?" Harry asked, looking concerned.

I knew why I had blacked out. I had been blacking out a lot over the holidays. It was because I have a secret which only a few people knew which included my family, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. I am an Animagus which is a wizard or a witch that can turn into an animal at any time. I am a fox and that is why I have a charm of a fox. I know I should be able to tell anyone about it but I have never been able to control it and lately it was making me really weak at random times and I black out. My parents have been really cautious of me over the holidays but said, like always, that I am not allowed to tell anyone about it so I answered "No."

"Ok, but you know that you can tell us anything," Hermione said like she knew what I was thinking.

"I know," I said half-heartedly.

"Can you please turn the volume down, Mr Malfoy as other students need their rest which includes you Miss Howell," Madam Pomfrey said. Draco looked at me after Madam Pomfrey said my name and saw that I was sitting up. He waved awkwardly and I waved back.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 10 o'clock. Oh we better go or we are going to be late. We will come back later, probably under the invisibility cloak," Harry said then the three of them walk out of the hospital wing.

"Draco and Pansy you can go now and take you fellow classmates with you as well," Madam Pomfrey said and then gave me a potion.

I didn't realize that is was a sleeping potion until I felt my eye lids droop. I didn't see Draco go.

I woke up seeing Draco sitting by my bed.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Um, 6 o'clock. How are you feeling?"

"Great, I guess. Um, thank you for protecting me from Buckbeak."

"That's ok plus I didn't do much. All I did was get a broken arm but anyway," Draco murmured.

"Hermione said that Buckbeak doesn't like foxes and he probably saw the fox charm on my necklace." I said and pulled it out from under my top.

"It's pretty, where did you get it?" Draco asked.

"My parents got it for me when I was a baby," I answered.

"My Dad knows about this and he is bringing it to court and stuff," Draco said suddenly still looking at the necklace.

"WHAT!" I said and he dropped the necklace.

"My dad is bringing that incident to court. Buckbeak is probably going to be sentenced to death or something." Draco said not really caring about the animal.

"That's horrible! He hasn't done anything wrong." I debated.

"Yes he has. He attacked you and made you faint and gave me a broken arm," Draco exclaimed.

"He didn't make me faint." I said then regretted what I said.

"Then who did? Madam Pomfrey said it was probably shock but she can't say." Draco asked.

"I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone. It's a secret. UGHHHH," I said and then turned away from him, "Go away, I need some rest."

He left after that.

It was dark now and I still couldn't get to sleep because of what I said to Draco. A couple of seconds later Harry, Ron and Hermione were in front of me.

"Hi." Ron said.

"Hey, how was your day?" I asked.

"Great, nothing really happened." Hermione answered.

"Draco's dad is having a court case against Buckbeak." I said and then went into depression mode again.

"What! That's typical of that guy, I told you shouldn't be friends with him." Ron said angrily.

After he said that there were footsteps and Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly went under the invisibility cloak and I pretended to be asleep.

"Madeline, dear, please wake-up." Professor McGonagall said while shaking me awake.

I pretended to wake up and then she said "Come with me dear, into Madam Pomfrey's office."

I followed her into there, not knowing what she wanted.

"I got a letter from your father about what was happening on the holidays," McGonagall started, "Is that what happened yesterday?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Ok, from now on I want to see you in my office for lesson, every Friday, on how you can control your **Animagus **form. You can go back to sleep now," She said and then left.

I went back to my bed and was just about to snuggle down when I heard someone say "You're an animagus!"

I looked to my left and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione there.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"We heard the whole conversation with Professor McGonagall and i... i can't believe you didn't tell us about it." Hermione said a couple of tears running down her face.

"Guys don't be like this. I would have told you but I wasn't allowed to," I said trying to defend myself.

"So, what do you turn into?" Ron said breaking the tension.

"Isn't it obvious? She turns into a fox, like her necklace." Hermione said like she knew everything about me.

"We should leave Maddy to rest as we now know why she 'really' fainted... actually we don't but anyway goodnight Maddy, we will talk more about this tomorrow." Harry said and then they left.


	6. Why a Fox?

**Disclaimer- I still don't Harry Potter, but guess who does.**

Chapter 6- Why a fox?

I woke up in the morning feeling the best I had for a while.

"How are you feeling?" Madam Pomfrey asked a couple of seconds later.

"Really good," I answered

"Good, then you can go." she said and I left without a second thought.

I went straight down to the hall and sat down to Aristea who immediately started fussing over me and asking how I felt. Miranda, Alison, Charlotte and Chloe than came and sat with us, again all of them asking how was I.

"So what new has happened?" I asked them.

"Well…," Chloe said quietly, "You see, I…."

"Come on spit it out," I said to her.

"Seamus asked me out for the first Hogsmeade weekend," she said quickly before getting up to leave.

The discussion on me being an animagus didn't get discussed after dinner and we were sitting in a deserted Gryffindor common room.

"What happened on the holidays?" Harry asked out of the blue.

"I stayed at home waiting for an owl from you g…," I started.

"I'm talking about the animagus thing," Harry interrupted.

"Oh, Well, my animagus powers would take over my body at any random time and I would fight back and get so weak that I would black out," I answered while looking into the fire which looked exactly like my animagus at this point.

"Ohhh," Ron said over exaggeratedly.

"And why didn't you tell us," Hermione said.

"I have already said that I wasn't allowed to," I said, starting to get angry.

"But you don't usually do what your told, do you," Harry asked with a laugh.

I wasn't, as Harry explained, the person who listened to adults and I had gotten loads of detentions for it.

"Well, this is different. Enough said, I'm going to bed," I said and then left. Hermione followed me.

In the morning I was eating a croissant with my friends when Seamus, a Gryffindor boy in my grade, coming running down towards us shouting "He's been spotted, He's been Spotteeeddddddd!" He stopped when he got to us.

Chloe immediately ran up to him and started to try and calm him down.

"Who's been spotted," Miranda asked.

"Sirius Black," he said and placed The Daily Prophet on the table.

We all gasped and looked at the prophet and saw that he was right. On the front page it said,

'**Sirius Black spotted in Dufftown by local'**

"Dufftown is close to here," Aristea said.

I got a sick feeling in my stomach at that sentence. "We should go to class."

"Yeah, we have defence against the dark arts first," Alison said and then we all left.

When we were halfway there Hermione told me that she had another class and then left.

When I entered the classroom I was surprised to see the desks stacked up on the side and a large cupboard in the middle of the classroom. This going to be my first Defence against the dark lesson and it looked interesting.

When most of the class was here, Professor Lupin appeared behind us and said "Today's lesson we will be learning about Boggarts. Can anyone tell me what a boggart is?"

Only one hand went up. I looked to see who it was and saw that it was Hermione, but I thought…

"A boggart is a shape shifter, it takes the shape of whatever particular person fears the most. That what makes them so terrifying," she said.

"Very well down Miss Granger 10 points to Gryffindor. There is a very simple charm to repel a Boggart. Repeat after me, no wands please," the Professor explained, "Ridikulous."

"Ridikulous," the class repeated.

"Very good but try saying it a little louder this time. Ridiklous," he repeated.

The class said it again. I heard someone say "This class is ridiculous," and when I turned around I saw that Draco had said it.

"Well done, now the incantation alone cannot defeat a Boggart, you need laughter," the Professor rambled on, "You need to force it to the shape that you find amusing. Neville will you please help me with my explanation, yes, out you come. Now, what frightens the most?"

Neville mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

"Speak louder boy, I can't hear you," the Professor said, leaning like it would help him hear more.

"Professor Snape… PROFESSOR SNAPE," he shouted then went quiet.

Everyone started laughing, even Professor Lupin.

"Don't worry, he frightens all of us. I believe you live with you grandmother," the Professor asked.

"Yes, I do," Neville answered with a bright red face, "But I don't want that boggart to turn into her either."

"No, no it won't. I want to picture her clothes but only her clothes very clearly in your mind."

"She carries…"

"In your mind," the Professor interrupted, "now when I open that wardrobe here is what I want you to do." The professor whispered something in Neville's ear.

Neville mumbled something and then got out his wand.

"Wand at the ready! One, two, three…" the Professor said and then opened the cupboard.

Snape walked out of the cupboard and walked right up to Neville. With a bit of nerve, Neville cast the spell and Snape suddenly had weird looking clothes on and was looking at his self. Everyone started laughing at the Snape standing in front of us.

"Wonderful Neville! Everyone form a line now," the Professor said and then soon I was pushing to get a good place in the line.

I was behind Ron and I looked back to see that instead of Miranda behind me it was no other then Draco Malfoy.

"Sorry about the other day. Do you forgive me," Draco apologised.

"It's ok, I know it's not your fault I was just tired anyway. Apology accepted. So, what's your greatest fear?" I asked.

"I'm not telling," He answered.

I looked in front of me and saw that everyone seemed to be having fun with the Boggart.

Soon it got down to Ron, and as expected, it turned into a spider. He coaward in fear first off but then he cast the spell and the spider slipping as he was wearing roller blades.

I was next, and I was thinking what my fear was. It started to reshaped itself and soon enough, I found out what my fear was.

Standing in front of me was a fox. Not any fox but the exact fox my animagus is.

It came to me and nuzzled my leg. I bent down and patted it. This I looked like when I am a fox. I'm so cute. I soon realized that I was holding up the rest of the class and I cast the spell which changed it into a fairy costume.

I saw that Draco had gone to the back and wasn't behind me anymore. Harry was next and I was watching from the side. It turned into a dementor and Professor Lupin stood in front of him. His Boggart turned into a moon. He said 'Ridikulous' and it turned into a balloon which went straight back into the cupboard.

"Class is over," Professor Lupin said and the class left with a couple of "ohh".


	7. Secure the castle!

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter is not mine, but Maddy is! And Miranda and Alison and Charlotte and Aristea and Chloe!**

Chapter 7- Secure the Castle!

I walked down alone to Professor McGonagall's office for my first animagus lesson. I was scared about what she was going to do with me.

When I entered her office, I saw that I interrupted a conversation with a suspicious stranger. "Sorry! I will just wait outside," I said and then closed the door.

"No come back here Miss Howell," she said and I quickly came in before she gave me a detention.

"I will go tell the others," the stranger whispered, probably thinking that I couldn't hear but thanks to my fox ears, I could.

I started playing with my nails and when I looked up he was gone.

"Today, I want you to start by turning into you animagus form," Professor McGonagall said.

I closed my eyes and took a breath in. I concentrated on my animagus form in my head. I felt my body shift and when I opened my eyes I saw with the usual terrible eyesight.

"Good. Try and concentrate on keeping your mind. You can do this by thinking of something you like," I heard Professor McGonagall say.

I thought about my friends, and singing my heart out to every good song I like. 5 minutes later I felt that my fox brain was talking over me. I concentrated really hard but it was still finding its own way through. I quickly turned back into my human form.

I got light headed, so I sat on the floor.

"I find that when I am running, my fox brain doesn't take over. It only starts when I stop still," I blurted out.

"That's enough for today," the Professor said looking concerned.

"But we have only been here for 10 minutes," I said, immediately getting a headache.

"That's ok, come next Friday and we will try this again," the professor said and then helped me to my dormitory.

The next day was the first Hogsmede trip. Unfortunately, I woke up with a massive headache, and Hermione took me to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey said I wasn't allowed to go today. I found out that Harry wasn't allowed either so he stayed with me for a little bit. I fell asleep around midday and didn't wake up until everyone was back from Hogsmede.

I left the hospital wing and bumped into the trio known as Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Ron immediately started talking about how awesome Zonko's joke shop and Honeydukes's sweet shop was. We started walking to the Gryffindor common room but stopped when we saw a big crowd near it.

"Coming through. I'm head boy," we heard Percy, Ron's brother say. He pushed through everyone and made his way to the door.

Ginny came running down through his trail. "The Fat Lady's Gone!"

All the portraits around us went wild when they heard her say it. Babies were screaming and people were running around like the world was going to go

"Serves her right! She was a horrible singer," Ron said, looking relieved.

I hit him in the arm.

"Ow! It was a Joke," he said, clutching his arm.

"Get out of my way! Out of my way!"

I turned my head to see the headmaster coming up the stairs. I immediately moved to the side.

He went right to the portrait and stared at it. I finally got a good look at it. It had big scratches through it and was empty. Dumbledore went right up to it and touched the scratches.

"Filch, alert the ghost. Search every painting for the Fat Lady," Dumbledore ordered.

Filch was staring at a painting across. "There's no need for ghosts, sir. The fat lady is over there," he whispered.

Everyone started running to see the Fat Lady. Percy tried to get everyone to stay where they were but no one would listen to him.

"Fat Lady, who did this to you?" Dumbledore asked.

"It was him. You know to one everyone is talking about. Sirius Black. He's in the castle," She said and then ran to another painting.

Dumbledore whispered something in Filch's ear.

"The rest of you go to the great hall," Dumbledore ordered.

Everyone ran to the great hall. We soon found out that we were going there for the night. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I went and sat in a corner.

In the morning I was eating my breakfast when someone jumped on my back and made me spill my porridge.

"That was really nice porridge," I whined.

"Guess who," the voice asked.

"Hi Chloe, now back to my whining. This is the best porridge…" I started.

"My date with Seamus went amazingly but I don't like him anymore," Chloe said and then left before I could ask why.

I was walking to class when I heard someone yell out "Maddy Howell."

I stopped in my tracks and turned around to see who said it. It was Draco.

"Hello, Draco Malfoy. What do you want this not so fine day," I asked.

"Really you think that the weather isn't that fine today. I think it has been the best all week," he said.

I didn't really know what he was talking about as it was pouring outside.

"Anyway I heard that you missed out on going to Hogsmede," he said.

"Yes, is that all you wanted to talk to me about," I asked then started walking, not waiting for him to answer.

"Yes. Wait, No. I was wondering, um, what do you have next," he half mumbled.

"Charms," I stated.

"Ok, um," he murmured.

I suddenly felt faint. It was coming again, quicker this time. "Draco," I slurred before blacking out again.


	8. The Quidditch match

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter! And I won't ever in my life!**

Chapter 8- The Quidditch match

A couple of weeks later I was sitting in the defence against the dark art classroom waiting for Professor Lupin, he was late. Now THAT was a first.

Yes I know what you're thinking and to tell the truth nothing happened after I fainted. I woke up in the hospital wing and the next day I went back to classes. I haven't talked to Draco since then. For some reason he is ignoring me. So much for being my friend.

I heard a door behind me shut, interrupting my thoughts. I turned around to see Professor Snape coming in. He closed all the windows and walked up the centre isle and pulled the screen down.

"Turn to page 394," he said.

"Sir, where is Professor Lupin," I asked.

"Nowhere of your concern," He answered, "Turn to page 394."

"Werewolves," Ron said with a surprised look on his face.

"But sir, we just began learning about Redcaps and Hinkypuns. We're not meant to be starting nocturnal beasts for weeks," Hermione stated.

"When did she come in? Did you see her come in," Ron asked me.

"She has been doing that since the start of the year," I answered.

"Now, Miss Howell can you tell me the difference between an Animagus and a Werewolf," Snape asked me like he knew my secret.

"Um, an Animagus can turn into an animal at any time and a Werewolf can only turn into one when it's the full moon I tried," I tried.

"Correct," he slurred.

"On my desk on Monday I won't an essay on Werewolf's with particular emphasize on recognising it," He said and everyone whined.

"Sir, it's Quidditch tomorrow," Harry argued.

"Then I suggest you take extra care, Potter. Lose of limbs will not excuse you. Page 394," He said.

I woke up in the morning to a rainy day. It isn't going to be a good day for Quidditch.

Just in case you don't know, Quidditch is a sport for wizards and witches which is played on broom sticks. I play one of the chasers who try and get the Quaffle into a hoop. The game end when the seeker, in my case Harry, catches a little small ball that flies around the stadium called the Snitch.

A couple of hours later, I was up in the sky, waiting to start the match. It was raining really hard and we had to wear glasses so we could see better, but they didn't work so well.

The quaffle had been released and I zoomed up to try and catch it. A little while into the game I saw Angelina's, a fellow chaser's, broom had been struck by lightning and she was falling. Suddenly Harry flew up to try to catch the snitch. The other seeker followed him. A couple of minutes later I saw the other seeker fly down but no Harry.

I was shooting a goal when Harry fell out of the sky with no broom. I then saw Dementors coming down slowing after. Dumbledore did a spell to catch Harry and the Dementors went after that.

Later, we were huddled around Harry's bed in the hospital wing, waiting for him to wake up.

"Looks a bit peaky, doesn't he," Ron said out of the blue.

"What do you expect? Fell over a hundred feet," Fred, Ron's brother who is a twin, said.

"Come on Ron, let's throw you of the astronomy to tower and see how you look after it," George, the twin of Fred, said.

"I bet he would look a bit better than he normally does," someone joked. I looked down to see that Harry was conscious.

He sat up and stretched.

"How are you feeling," I asked.

"Brilliant," he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"You gave us a scare there mate," George said.

"What happened," Harry asked.

"Well you feel off your broom stick," Ron answered.

"_Oh Really!_ I meant the match? Who won?" Harry asked.

"Um, well, Dementors aren't meant to come inside the grounds. Dumbledore was furious after he saved you," Hermione clarified.

"Um, there's something else you should know to. Well, when you feel you broom stick, well, um, sort of blew into the whomping willow, and, um, broke," Ron said while getting out the broken pieces of his broom.

Harry look like he had seen a ghost.

Later I was walking back to the common room when I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw the familiar white hair.

"Hi Draco," I said putting on my best smile I could make.

"Hi," he mumbled.

"I was wondering why you were ignoring me. I thought we were friends," I asked.

"No reason. We are friends. Just I haven't been feeling that well. Why did you faint," He asked out of the blue.

"Um, I was tired," I lied.

"You don't just faint like that when you're tired," He stated.

"Well I don't want to talk about it," I said.

There was an awkward silence for what felt like ages but was probably only a couple of minutes.

"I better go," I said breaking the silence.

"No. I'm just worried about you. That is the second time you have fainted since the start of term. People don't faint that much unless there is something wrong with them," he said.

"Draco just leave it alone," I said angrily.

"No," He basically shouted.

I got really angry at that time. "Then just leave me alone and then you won't have to worry about me," I shouted then ran off towards the Gryffindor common room.


	9. My first Hogsmede trip

**Disclaimer:-Still don't own Harry Potter!**

Chapter 9- My first Hogsmede trip

It was the day of the next Hogsmede trip and this time, I was going.

"Are you going to Hogsmede with Seamus," I asked Chloe.

"I already said I'm over him," she stated. "So are you going to Hogsmede with Draco?"

"No. We had a big fight and we're not friends anymore, but don't worry I'm not sad" I said trying to put on a happy face.

"You don't look happy. You have a crush on him. We can tell and don't you dare lie and say you do not," Miranda said beside me.

I don't know what they're talking about. I don't have a crush on Draco Malfoy! That would horrible.

"She's not protesting. You do have a crush on Draco. Draco and Maddy sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N…" Charlotte started.

"Shut up. I do not have a crush on Draco Malfoy! Where's Hermione," I said, changing the topic.

"Oh right I forgot to tell you. She said to me to tell you that she was going to talk to Professor McGonagall about something and for you to meet her at Hogsmede," Alison recited.

"Thanks for telling me as soon as possible, Alison," I said sarcastically.

"That's ok, oh, look there's Ron," she said while pointing to the doors.

"Bye guys," I said then sped off towards Ron.

When we got to Hogsmede, we went straight to Honeydukes sweet shop. We then met Hermione and went to the shrieking shack.

"It's meant to be the most haunted building in Britain. Did I mention that?" Hermione said.

"Twice," Ron answered.

"Do you want to move a bit closer," Hermione asked.

"No way! I have to go buy a present for my mum anyway," I said and then ran off to find him.

Once I brought a book, I made my way back over to the shrieking shack. I was nearly there when I heard Draco's voice. I ran to see if Hermione and Ron were all right.

"How dare you talk to me, you, filthy mudblood," I heard Draco say.

"What do you think you're doing Draco," I said, coming out of the trees. It was snowing right now and the snowflakes were melting as soon as they were touching my skin.

"Look it's Maddy! Hi Mad…" Goyle started.

"Shut it Goyle," Draco hissed.

I don't know if it was a trick of light but all of a sudden a snowball flew through the sky and hit Draco, square on the face.

"Who's there," Draco said, faster than I thought possible.

No one answered. But then another snowball flew through the air. I started laughing and they made Draco angry. He through a snowball at me. I through one back at him, still laughing at him. Another snowball came out of nowhere.

They kept coming and coming until Draco yelled, "Don't stand there, do something."

I don't think he was saying it to me, so I stood still and kept doing what I did best, laughing.

I looked over to Goyle and saw that his beanie was covering his eyes somehow and I then looked over to Crabbe, whose pants had fallen down. They tripped over each over and fell onto the ground.

Weird things started to happen then and a couple of minutes later they were screaming and running away.

Hermione, Ron and I stood next to each other laughing our heads off.

"Well done Harry," I said in between laughing.

We started to walk back to the town.

"Harry, I was just wondering, how did you get here," Hermione asked.

"Fred and George showed me a map of Hogwarts. It's called the Marauders map. It also shows who is in the castle and grounds, and who isn't," Harry explained.

"Wicked! Wait, why didn't my brothers show_ me_ the map" Ron exclaimed.

"But Harry isn't going to keep it," Hermione started.

"I think Harry should keep it! I mean we could have midnight trips to the kitchens with that thing," I said.

"No, he's going to turn it into Professor McGonagall, aren't you Harry," Hermione said.

"Oh sure along with his invisibility cloak," Ron said with a mocking tone.

"Oh look who it is… Madam Rosmerta, you fancy her don't you Ron" Hermione said, taking advantage of Ron's crush on her.

"No I don't," Ron said, his face and ears going to famous Weasly red.

I looked over to see Cornelius Fudge, the ministry of magic, coming out of a sleigh.

"Hello madam Rosmerta, business is looking good," he said.

"It would be a lot better if the ministry didn't send Dementors into my pub," Madam Rosmerta said angrily, threating him with a hammer.

"That's enough Madam Rosmerta." Professor McGonagall had somehow appeared in the last few seconds.

"It's ok, we have a killer on the lose," The minister said.

"Sirius Black in Hogsmede! What would bring him here," Madam Rosmerta asked with curiosity in her eyes.

"Harry Potter," The minister whispered.

"Did anyone hear what he said?" I turned around a saw that Hermione had said it.

"He said Harry Potter," I said cautiously.

I turned back to the minister and saw that they had made their way inside. Someone pushed past me but when I looked to see who it was, I couldn't see anything. I then realized that Harry was back under the invisibility cloak and he was following them inside the three broom sticks. We ran after him but as we were entering the three broom sticks we saw a sign saying that underage wizards and witches weren't allowed in the pub today. We went and sat on a bench outside.

A couple of minutes later the door opened and an invisible man stepped out. We followed him back down to the shrieking shack. Where we found him sitting on a rock, sobbing.

"What happened," I asked.

"He was their friend, and he betrayed them. HE WAS THEIR FRIEND," he shouted. "I hope he finds me. 'Cos when he does I'm going to be ready. When he does, I'm going to kill him!"

**I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry that I keep forgetting to update but it's holidays so I will hopefully finish the story soon!**


	10. Merry Christmas!

**Disclaimer:- I don't own the Harry Potter characters, just the oc's**

Chapter 10- Merry Christmas!

It was the day before most of the school left to go home for Christmas and I was sitting in a circle with my roommates. I was the only one in the dorm staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays; even Harry was going to spend Christmas with the Weasly's. I was invited to the Weasly's but my parents wanted me to stay at school where they know where I am.

"I swear Snape puts grease in his hair every morning!" Miranda bitched.

"Yeah, and his nose. He probably can't see his face because of his gigantic nose," Alison added.

"He should really get a nose job, and his voice. It sounds like her swallowed a frog," Charlotte said, laughing.

"Guys stop it. It's not very nice," Hermione said.

"Yeah, your right! We should talk about Maddy and Malfoy," Alison changed topic.

"Nothing is happening with us," I said and then turned away.

"I heard Malfoy talking to Crabbe about something," Aristea chipped in.

"What!" I screamed.

"Knew you would want to know," Aristea said, laughing.

"She's not the only person who wants to know," Charlotte said with eager in her eyes.

"I heard him ask Crabbe if he knew only good Jewellers," Aristea stated.

"That could mean anything," Hermione said.

She stole the words right out of my mouth.

"And while we're talking about relationships, how is yours with the Weasly twins," Charlotte asked Miranda and Alison. They both blushed as soon as she said it.

Miranda and Alison have had crushes on one of Weasly twins ever since they saw first saw them. Don't ask me how two best friends could have crushes on twins especially the Weasly twins. And also don't ask me who likes who.

"Don't ask," Miranda answered still bright red.

We keep talking until it was time to go to bed.

When I woke up in the remembering that most of my friends were leaving this morning. As soon as everyone was up, we went to have breakfast, said goodbyes and I was alone sitting in the library. Chloe was staying over Christmas as well as me but I don't have any idea where she is right now. My Christmas holidays were going to be boring.

A couple of days later it was Christmas. Chloe was sleeping in my dorm last night because no one in her dorm was there, like me. When we were both awake and dressed, we started opening presents. I got a book from Hermione, packets of Bertie Botts every flavour beans from Ron, another book from Aristea, and lots more. My last present was wrapped in green paper. It didn't have a card on the outside so I started unwrapping it. There was a box inside it. I opened the box and I found a simple charm bracelet with a fox on it. There was a note beside it. It said,

_Dear Maddy,_

_Merry Christmas!_

_I thought about your necklace and I thought this was appropriate._

_Sorry about over reacting before. _

_Would you be my friend again? _

_Love from,_

_Draco_

I hadn't realized that Chloe was reading the note over my shoulder and was sighing in my ear. The charm bracelet was beautiful and simple at the same time. Why would he buy something so expensive for me, just to be friends again. I suddenly got a headache.

"I need some air," I said and then ran out of the door, dropping the card and present on my bed.

I ran all the way down to the forbidden forest. I didn't care if it was forbidden, I needed time to think.

I ran into the forbidden forest until no one could possibly see me from the castle and I changed into my animagus form. I also find running in my animagus form relaxing and I can think more clearly. I ran for hours thinking about Draco and my feelings for him. Should I be friends with him again? When I had enough I turned back from being a fox and ran to my dorm. When I got there, I found Chloe stressing out. When she saw me she ran up to me and squeezed the life out of me.

"I thought you had ran away! Are you ok?" Chloe basically screamed, finally letting go of me.

"I'm fine," I assured but then my vision went black. I had fainted again.

I woke up in the hospital wing with Chloe looking over me.

"You're awake! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Chloe screamed and then ran to get Madam Pomfrey.

When I got out of the hospital wing, I had something to eat from the Kitchen and I then I headed back to my dorm. What an interesting Christmas it has been so far. When I got to my dorm I decided to put the bracelet on to match my necklace.

"So you have decided to wear that," someone said.

I turned around and saw that Chloe had said it.

"Yeah… do you think I should be friends with Draco again?" I asked

"I don't know. What did you fight about anyway," she said.

"Um… He kind of asked why I kept fainting and stuff," I answered.

"Wait, you always faint?" Chloe asked.

"Not always, just sometimes… but don't worry about it," I said, adding the last bit quickly.

"I don't think that was much of a fight. To be honest, I am kind of on his side! I would be… I am worried for you to! You should forgive him," Chloe said and then left.

Maybe I should be friends with him again.

**I thought this chapter was appropriate right now as it is Christmas in 4 days! Anyway please review! Even if you don't have a fanfiction account you can review! Thanks for reading it**

**-Firework4eva**


	11. Strolling the corridors at night

**Disclaimer:- I do not own Harry Potter and don't ever think that!**

Chapter 11- Strolling the corridors at night  
>The Christmas holidays finished quickly, and soon I was sitting in the potions classroom, waiting for Defence against the dark arts next. I hadn't seen Draco since school started, and I really wanted to talk to him. Soon we were being dismissed for the next class and I was running to catch him before he entered the classroom. While I was standing there, I thought of what I was going to say to Draco. 'Hey, Draco, I accept, I will be your friend Mate!' or maybe 'How were your holidays, and oh, yeah, I will be your friend again just to tell you'. Or 'Like my bracelet, oh yeah, you gave it to me, you silly fox, oh and I will be friends with you.' Yeah I like the last one.<p>

Everyone was here except him, right now and I was suddenly getting a bit worried.

With one minute until Professor Lupin was meant to be here, he finally appeared around the corner.

"DRACO!" I screamed, while running up to him.

"Hi Maddy," He said, looking surprised.

"I will be friends with you again," I blurted without even thinking it over.

"Really! So you got your Christmas present," he asked.

"Yeah," I said and then I showed him the bracelet he gave me. "I have a present for you to but it doesn't cost anything."

"Is that meant to be a riddle, you know even though I am very smart, I'm not in Ravenclaw," He said. "Anyway what is it?"

"A famous Maddy Hug," I said and then gave him a hug.

When I let go I saw that he was red in the face. I cracked up laughing. "Want to sit next to me in Defence against the dark art," I asked.

"Sure," he answered.

The rest of the class was really fun. He was actually really smart! Just not as smart as Hermione, or Aristea, or Miranda. But they _are_ top of the class.

A couple of days later, Harry and Me were walking through the courtyard when Hermione and Ron came up to us while arguing.

"What's wrong guys?" I asked.

"Ron has lost his rat," Hermione replied.

"I haven't lost it, your cat ate it," Ron cut in.

"Rubbish," Hermione said.

"Come on Maddy, you've seen that blood thirsty animal, always lurking…" Ron started

"I haven't actually. It's a pretty tame cat," I said in a quiet voice.

"Scabbers in gone and it's all thanks to that beast of a cat," Ron continued.

We walked through the Forbidden forest to go see Hagrid.

"Maddy?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Would you eat crokshanks for me, pleaseeeee," he begged.

"No way, Plus your rat isn't gone," I answered.

"How do you know that," Harry asked.

I tapped my nose. "For me to know and you to not find out."

"Can you talk to animals," Ron asked.

"Only foxes," I answered.

"Maddy?" Ron asked again.

"What is it now Ron," I said.

"Do you think you can change into your animagus form for us now. I mean, we haven't seen you as a fox before," Ron said.

'Oh you have,' I thought, remember all the times my friends had seen me as a fox and taken no thought to it. "Sure. Just this once."

I looked around, making sure no one will see. I then closed my eyes and thought about myself as I fox. I then changed into my animagus form. It felt so easy and familiar but I knew it wasn't that. When I opened my eyes I saw Hermione, Ron and Harry staring at me. I quickly changed back into my usual form before I went to crazy. I was dizzy at first but then it went away.

"I swear I've seen that fox before," Hermione said.

"We should go find Hagrid," I said changing the topic quickly.

We found Hagrid by the lake, skipping pebbles on the water.

"How did it go Hagrid, the hearing," Hermione asked.

"Well first off, the committee member took turns talking about why we were there. Then I got up did my piece, said how Butbeak was a good hippogriff. Always would clean his feathers. And then Lucius Malfoy got up, and you can imagined what he said. 'Butbeak was a monster who would kill you as soon as he saw you,'" Hagrid said.

"Well I think Butbeak is amazing, and he attacked me," I said, trying to calm him.

"Exactly! But of course he asked for the worse," Hagrid said.

OH NO, HAGRID IS GOING TO BE SACK…

"Butbeak has been sentenced to death," Hagrid yelled.

When we had got back to the castle, it was late so we went straight to bed but as soon as I hoped into bed I got a weird feeling like something like me was in the castle so I went down to the common room. I don't know why I went down there, my legs just seen to want to. I stared at the fire for hours, still having the feeling inside me. After a couple of hours, I heard someone coming down the boy's stairs. I looked to see who it was and I saw Harry's head appear.

"Where are you going," I asked in a strict voice.

"Somewhere. You should just go back to bed Maddy," He said without looking at me.

"How did you know it was me," I asked.

"The map," he said.

"Cool where are we going," I asked again.

"We?" he said in a questioning tone.

"Yes We! I this feeling like there is another animagus, not professor McGonagall, somewhere in the castle, and it's freaky me out," I said and then headed for the door. "So where are we going?"

"We are going to follow Peter Petigrew," Harry finally gave up.

"Cool!" I said.

We walked down hallways until we were in the same hallway as Peter Petigrew, just on either sides of it. He started towards us.

"Put the light down, people are trying to sleep," one of the portraits said to us.

"Sorry," we replied.

The feeling inside me was getting stronger and stronger and while that was happening, Peter Petigrew was getting closer and closer.

And then I got a headache and I felt dizzy. Please don't let me pass out, please. I used all my energy to make sure I didn't pass out and soon enough it went.

I heard Harry say mischief managed to the map and then knox to his wand so the light on the tip of his wand went out.

"Potter," Snape sneered, "What are you doing wandering the castle at night!"

That was when I realized that I had turned into my animagus form. I concentrated on keeping my brain, and also keeping to the shadows while Harry talked to Snape.

"Umm, I was sleep walking," Harry said as an excuse, looking around to see where I had gone.

"Look at me boy!" Snape sneered.

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation as it was getting harder to keep sane.

Soon the light went out and I couldn't hear anyone about, so I changed back into my normal self and quickly headed back to the dorm. Harry would have to find his own way.

In the morning I woke up to Miranda shouting in my ear. "IT'S BLOODY NINE O'CLOCK!"

"What!" I said, bolting upright, giving myself a headache.

"Yes," she said.

"Can't you just tell them I'm not feeling that well," I asked.

"No so get yourself of your bed and get ready for class," she said and then left.

I looked at my timetable and it said I had history of magic first. How great! I quickly got ready and grabbed my stuff for class. I was fifteen minutes late for class and was awarded a detention for Friday night. How lucky am I! The rest of the day wasn't that good as well. The first time I got to talk to Harry was when I was sitting in the common room, after dinner.

"What happened last night," he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You kind of disappeared!"

"I kind of turned into a fox without me knowing and couldn't turn back because Snape was there!"

"Why did you turn into a fox?"

"I don't know!"

"I didn't find Petigrew in the end."

"I thought he was coming straight for us?"

"He was! I don't know how it got passed us. It must've been an invisibility cloak."

"Yeah. I going to bed now as I had a crappy day today and I have been looking forward to get into bed and sleep ever since I woke up with Miranda screaming in my ear. Good night!"

"Good night."


	12. Me from the future

**Disclaimer:- I think you know it by now that I don't own Harry Potter **

Chapter 12- Me from the Future!

My detention was boring, as usual! Professor Snape made me write out 'I must not be late or else' 100 times. "My hand is so sore" I thought while I was making my way down to Hagrid's hut. Buckbeak was going to die today and Harry, Ron, Hermione and me organised to go see him before the sentencing. Unfortunately I had to go to detention so they left without me.

I was walking down a corridor when I heard voices. I looked out the hole in the wall and saw Harry and Hermione. I jumped down.

"Hey guys! I thought we were meeting up at…" I started. Someone had put their hand over my mouth. I turned my head and saw that I was staring at me. "Your me!" I tried to scream.

"Shhhhhh!" the clone me said. "We come from the future! Don't be scared! You will find out what happens soon. Remember this though. The dog is good. It will attack Ron but you need to try and grab the rat in his hands. If you can't just help the dog pull him into the whomping willow. Turn into you animagus form! Make sure you do this or something bad could happen! Go, they are leaving to go down now!"

I quickly ran to catch up to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hi Maddy, are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I quickly said and started to walk down the hill. They followed me.

When we got to Hagrid's hut, I saw that Buckbeak was looking agitated. I knew that it was because I was there.

When we knocked on Hagrid's door, we heard something being knocked over and then the door opened.

"Oh, it's only you come in," Hagrid said with a sad look in his eyes.

Hagrid went to look out the window at Buckbeak and Harry went to comfort him while the rest of us just sat at the table.

"Dumbledor's coming to stay with me when… it happens. Great man Dumbledor is, Great man," Hagrid said with sorrow in his voice.

"We will stay with you to Hagrid," Hermione said out of the blue.

"Oh no you won't. Don't want you seeing something like that," Hagrid said. "Oh and Ron I found something that's yours!"

He went over to the bench and got something out.

"Scabbers!" Ron said.

THE RAT! Is that the rat the future me was talking about. I suddenly got a weird feeling in my stomach.

"You should keep a closer eye on your pets Ron," Hagrid said.

"I think you owe someone an apology," Hermione told Ron.

"Right, next time I see Crookshanks I'll let him know," Ron said in a sarcastic tone.

"I mean me, Ronald," Hermione said.

Just then a pot broke behind me. I looked out the window and saw the future us. I thought it was nothing so I just went back to the argument but then Harry mumbled something and looked out the window.

"We should be going. The minister is here," He said quickly.

Hagrid ushered us out the back door and pushed us into his garden. We hid behind some pumpkins.

"Let's go," Ron said, when Fudge was safely inside.

We ran up the hill to the top and look back down. The clock chimed behind us but all we could think about is that Buckbeak didn't deserve this. We saw an axe go down where buckbeak was and we knew that he was gone.

We huddled together Hermione crying on Ron's shoulder and the rest of us just leaning on each other. I then heard Ron say "Ouch!"

"What's wrong," I asked.

"Scabbers bit me," He answered and the chased after him.

We all followed him but he got the head start. Ron finally caught him near the whomping willow. Wait didn't my future self say something about a whomping willow and a dog. She also said to turn into my animagus form.

Ron looked up with a smile and then his facial expression changed, "Run! It's the grim."

I turned around to see the dog. He jumped over us and went straight to Ron. He bit down onto his leg and started dragging him. I quickly turned into my animagus form and followed him.

"Maddy?" Hermione screamed but it was more of a question.

I quickly tried to grab the rat but Ron was holding it to tight so I helped drag Ron. We dragged him though the Whomping willow right into a house. We placed him on a couch. I turned back into a human and tried to clean Ron leg.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Ron asked me.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing so keep still," I answered, cleaning his wound.

Ron looked at the blood and then he fainted.

I kept cleaning it and once it was all clean I looked to see if the dog was anywhere. Instead I found Sirius Black, the prisoner.

"Who are you and why are you helping me?" He asked me.

"Umm, the future me told me to help the dog and get the rat," I answered quickly.

"Ok, so you're an animagus as well," he asked looking confused.

"Yes!" I answered. "Wait so you're an animagus?"

"Yes, I am," He said.

After a while, I asked, "Is the rat an animagus because I get this weird vibe around him like he is one?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Why don't I get the vibe around all animagus's?" I asked.

"Well, to be frank, he stinks of rat dropping but it could be fear as well," He said.

A couple of minutes later Harry and Hermione came through the door. Ron somehow knew this and became conscious again.

"Ron, are you ok," Harry asked.

"Yeah but the dog is an animagus and Maddy is working for him," Ron said.

"He's being delusional! I'm not working for Sirius Black! I'm merely following me instincts," I said.

Harry and Hermione gave me a death stare and then look at the corner.

Hermione immediately went in front of Harry.

"If you want to kill Harry, you have to go through me," Hermione said.

"He's not going to hurt Harry," I murmured.

"Only one will die tonight," He said.

"And it's going to be you," Harry screamed and put his hands around his Godfather's throat.

Harry pushed him to the ground and got out his wand.

Sirius started laughing. "Are you going to kill me, Harry."

"Exspelliarmous," someone screamed. I looked up to see Proffessor Lupin.

Harry quickly scrambled off Sirius while Lupin pointed his wand at Siruis. "Now, we're looking rather ragged aren't we? Finally the flesh reflects the madness within."

"Well you would know all about the madness within, Remeus," Siruis said.

Lupin lowered his and helped Sirius up. Sirius immediately gave him a hug.

"I found him," Sirius told Lupin.

"I know," Lupin replied.

"Let's kill him," Sirius said.

I got confused at that. Were they talking about Harry or the rat?

"No!" Hermione screamed, "I trusted you, and all this time you've been his friend. He's a werewolf, that's why he has been missing classes."

"How long have you known," Lupin asked.

"Since Professor Snape set the essay," Hermione answered.

"Well, well, Hermione you really are the brightest witch of your age I have ever seen," Lupin said.

"That's enough talk Remeus, let's kill him," Sirius butted in.

"Wait," Remeus yelled.

"I did my waiting, 12 years of it, in Azkaban," Sirius yelled.

Lupin thought for a moment but then gave his wand to his friend.

"Fine, kill him. But just wait one more moment, Harry has the right to know why," Lupin said before Sirius could do anything.

"I know why, you betrayed my parents. You're the reason there dead," Harry explained.

"No Harry it wasn't him! Someone did betray your parents but it was somebody else, someone I thought to be dead, his name is Peter Petigrew," Lupin said.

"He's in this room right now. Come out, come out Peter," Sirius said.

"The rat," I whispered so low no one could hear me.

Snape suddenly arrived at the door, disrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, vengeance is sweet. How I hoped to catch you, Sirius Black," Snape said. He then pointed his wand at Lupin. "I told Dumbledor you were helping an old friend into the castle. And now here's the proof."

"Brilliant Snape. Once again you used your keen and penetrating mind and came to the wrong conclusion. Now if you excuse us, Remus and I have some business to attend to," Sirius said.

Snape just stuck his wand into Sirius's neck. "Give me a reason, I beg you."

They started mumbling to themselves, while I thought of a way to get me and my friends out of here.

I scanned my eyes around the room, to find anything that could get us to the Hogwarts ground, but the only way was through the door which the older wizards were blocking. I looked around again and saw nothing so I went back to observing the fight but when I looked that way I saw that Snape was gone and Harry was holding Hermione's wand.

"Harry, what did you just do?" Ron asked.

"Attacking a teacher…" Hermione started.

"Tell me about Peter Petigrew," Harry asked.

"He was at school with us, we thought he was our friend," Lupin said.

"No, he wasn't. You killed him," Harry interjected.

"I thought so to, until you mentioned seeing Petigrew on the map and the map never lies," Lupin said.

"But it was he's dead," Harry said.

"The map never lies, and he's right there," Sirius said and then pointed at the Rat.

"Me!" Ron screamed.

"No the rat," I said.

"Scabbers has been in my family for ages," Ron said.

"12 years, curiously long life for a common rat, don't you think? He's missing a toe, isn't he?" Sirius asked.

"So what," Ron said.

"All that was left was a finger," harry said.

"He cut it off so everyone would think he was dead. And then he transformed into a rat," Sirius yelled.

"Show me," Harry asked.

Sirius grabbed the rat from Ron and placed it down onto the piano. They started firing spells at the rat as it ran around the piano. The rat then jumped down off the piano and headed for the door. Sirius finally got the rat and it turned into a human. They grabbed him and pulled him more into the room and then aimed their wands at him.

"Remus, Sirius, my old friends," Peter said and then tried to push past them. Tried!

Peter started looking around for something. Probably an exit. Well mate, I have already tried and guess what, there's none.

He then looked at Harry. "Harry you look such like you father. He was my friend did you k…"

"How dare you talk to Harry like that," Sirius butted in.

Peter ran to the other side of the room.

"You sold James and Lily to Voldermort didn't you?" Remus asked.

"I didn't mean to," Peter said, trying to say it in an innocent voice. "The Dark Lord! You have no idea about the weapons he processes. Sirius, what would of you done?"

"I would have died! I would have died rather than betray my friend," Sirius answered.

Peter started to head for the door but when he got there Harry was standing in the way.

Peter grabbed on to Harry and mumbled something. I could probably hear it if I wanted to but I didn't want to.

The two older men pulled Peter off Harry, still aiming their wands at him.

"You should of realized Peter that if Voldermort didn't kill ya we would, together," Sirius yelled.

"No," Harry shouted.

"You do realize what he did Harry," Remus asked.

"I know what he did but we will take him to the castle. After that the Dementors can have you," Harry explained.

The human rat started shaking. He looked scared.

"Let's go before Snape wakes up," Harry said and quickly went to help Ron walk back to the castle.

**Thank you to Puckabrina dreamer for pointing out that I have been spelling Buckbeak wrong. From now on they will be spelt the right way. From now on chapters will be coming more frequently. **

**-Firework4eva**


	13. Going back in time

**Disclaimer:- I still don't own Harry Potter!**

Chapter 13- Going back in time

We walked down the tunnel back to school. Everyone was talking amongst themselves but I was concentrating on my head. It had started to hurt and I was scared about what I was going to do next. When we got out of the tunnel, I felt the cold air hit my face. It had started to become night fall while we were inside. I sat down, feeling a bit dizzy, and just took in everything around me. I saw Harry go and follow Sirius somewhere but I didn't think much of it.

Lupin suddenly came out of the tunnel followed by Petigrew. Petigrew went straight up to Ron and started saying stuff but my head hurt to much for me to concentrate on what he was saying.

The Hermione shouted, "Harry!"

I looked over her way and saw the moon rising behind her. A full moon. I immediately thought of Lupin and when I looked over to him, he was already starting to change. Sirius ran over to him and started shouting stuff at him.

The change was really quick and all of a sudden Sirius was changing into his animagus form, attacking him. I tried to change but it made me feel really dizzy and I thought it was better if I was conscious. I tried reaching for my wand but all I found was air. I then realized that Hermione had taken it from my pocket without me knowing.

"Hermione where's my wand," I slurred.

"Maddy are you alright?" Ron asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Then why aren't you helping to try and catch Peter Petigrew," Ron basically shouted.

"What's wrong with Petigrew," I slurred and then looked at the place where the rat should have been, but he wasn't.

I tried standing up but I was welcomed with a sea of nausea. "Sorry. I can't."

Snape chose that time to appear from inside of the tunnel. He ran up to Harry and started saying "There you are Pot…" but was interrupted by a howl from the werewolf version of Lupin.

Sirius quickly jumped on Lupin and started attacking again. I looked away knowing that if I don't do what Professor McGonagall taught me, I was going to black out. I started breathing in and out, thinking about all the things that I love but still I felt dizzy.

I felt arms around me and I saw Hermione looking down on me. She gave me back my wand and asked me what's wrong. I couldn't say anything, I just shook my head. Hermione looked back to the pair fighting and I felt getting tense. "Harry" she screamed. I tried getting up but my legs refused to move. I saw that Snape was holding back Hermione and the limping Ron. I then heard something in the distance. It sounded like a wolf call. At that point I fainted.

I woke up with Hermione looking down on me. I was in the hospital wing. I looked around and saw that Harry and Ron were all lying down on beds. Harry was unconscious but he looked like he had just been in a war.

I saw him move and Hermione bolted straight for him and started saying his name.

I sat up and found that my head didn't hurt anymore. I was relived so I got up and went to sit next to Harry's Bed.

"I saw my dad," Harry said expectantly.

"Your dad's dead Harry, you can't of," I said.

"He sent the Dementors away. I saw him across the lake," He said.

"Listen Harry, they have captured Sirius. Any minute the Dementors are going to perform the kiss," Hermione said.

"You mean they're going to kill him?" Harry asked.

"No it's worse, much worse. They're going to suck out his soul," Hermione said.

Suddenly the doors banged open behind us and when I turned around I saw Dumbledore coming through the doors.

"Headmaster you have to stop them. They've got the wrong man!" Hermione basically shouted.

"It's true sir. Sirius isn't the one who did it!" Harry added on.

"It's Scabbers who did it," Someone said.

I turned around and saw that Ron has said it.

"Scabbers?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah, my rat sir. He's not really a rat though. Well he was a rat. He was Percy's rat but then they gave him to me and…" Ron started.

"We know everything! Just trust us on this, sir. Sirius is innocent. Please believe us!" I said.

"I do Miss Howell but I'm sorry to say the word of freedom from a couple of thirteen year old wizards won't do much," Dumbledore said and walked over the where Ron was lying on a bed. "A child's voice is meaningless, for those who forgotten it." The bells started chiming when he stopped talking and suddenly Dumbledore got a worried look on his face. "Mysterious thing time. Powerful, and when meddled with, dangerous. Sirius Black is in the top most cell of the dark tower. You know the laws Miss Granger, you must not be seen and you will do well I feel to return before this last chime. If not the consequences are too ghastly to discuss. If you succeed tonight more than one innocent life may be spared. Oh and three turns should do the trick," Dumbledore said and then headed out the door but added "Oh and when in doubt, I find retracing my steps helps. Good luck!"

The bells had finally stopped chiming by this time.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked.

"Sorry Ron but seeing that you can't walk," Hermione said and then grabbed a chain from within her top and put it around me and Harry's heads. Hermione turned something on a device which was on the chain. It started turning rapidly. Things started to spin around us and I suddenly realized that we were going back in time. When things stopped spinning we were standing in the hospital wing, alone.

**The story is nearly finished! (yay for me) From now on none of these chapters are edited as my editors are on holidays. Just review and tell me any mistakes you pick up on. I may them or may not. Depends on how lazy I feel. Please review! It always feels good to have a new review! Again Puckabrina Dreamer pointed something out to me, so a big shout out to her! Thanks for reading,**

**-Firework4eva**


	14. What were we doing?

Chapter 14- What were we doing 

"What just happened? Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

"7:30! Where were we at 7:30?" Hermione said.

"Don't ask me, I was at detention!" I answered. I looked at Harry.

"I don't know going to Hagrid's!" Harry said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Come on, and we can't be seen," Hermione said, grabbing our arms.

We ran out of the hospital wing, and started heading down to Hagrid's. We were halfway there when we saw Malfoy and his posse talking to Harry, Hermione and Ron. Hermione immediately pushed us through a hole in the wall.

"That's us!" Harry murmured. "This is not normal."

"This is a time turner. McGonagall gave it to me first term. This is how I have been getting to my lessons all year," Hermione explained.

"You mean we go back in ti…" Harry started.

I saw someone jumped through the hole and say "Hey guys! I thought we were meeting up at…" I quickly put my hands over her mouth. I or her turned her head and tried to scream something.

"Shhhhhh!" I said, remembering what I had heard from my clone self. "We come from the future! Don't be scared! You will find out what happens soon. Remember this though. The dog is good. It will attack Ron but you need to try and grab the rat in his hands. If you can't just help the dog pull him into the whomping willow. Turn into you animagus form! Make sure you do this or something bad could happen! Go, they are leaving to go down now!"

The past me left and wen to join them.

"Is that why you knew that Sirius was innocent?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah!" I said. "We should follow them know."

We snuck out of our hiding spot and quickly hid behind a rock.

"Look, Buckbeak's still alive," Harry said.

"Of course! Remember what Dumbledore said! If we succeed, more than one innocent life can be spared. Let's go!" Hermione said, steering us down the hill towards Hagrid's hut.

When we got to Hagrid's hut, we hid behind a stack of pumpkins, looking through the window to see what was happening.

I looked up and saw the minister coming down the hill. "Guys, look"

They both looked up and saw what I had seen.

"We should get Buckbeak now!" Harry said.

"Fudge has to see Buckbeak first before we steal him. Otherwise he would think that Hagrid set him free," Hermione quickly said before Harry did anything.

We looked back through the window to see what part of time we were at. Hagrid had just given Scabbers to Ron.

"Fudge is really close now!" I said.

"We aren't leaving," Hermione mumbled. "Why aren't we leaving?"

Hermione picked something up and threw it. It broke the pot. I saw me looking through the window.

"What was that for, Hermione?" I asked.

"They need to see that fudge is there," Hermione answered, throwing another one. This one hit Harry on the neck.

"Ow, that hurt," Harry said while patting the back of his neck.

"Sorry," Hermione answered.

The past us were coming out the back door at the moment and I heard Hermione saying "Come on we're coming out the back door!", saying my thoughts exactly.

We hid in the forest so they couldn't see us. When the Fudge had made his way inside Hagrid's hut, the past us left. We quickly made our way back to behind the pumpkins.

"I think I should, you know, go and see where Ron and the rest are right now," I said.

"Why are you scared of Buckbeak?" Hermione asked.

"No, it's just that it's scared of me!" I said and slowly backed up into the forest.

"Fine, Harry go," Hermione said pushing him towards Buckbeak.

Harry tried to coax Buckbeak to coming with him by clicking his fingers and pulling the chain connected to a collar around the animal, but it didn't work. Hermione finally got the idea of using Ferrets, his favourite treat, to bring him to the forest. I made sure that I was far away so he could smell me, when they were bringing Buckbeak into the forest. I started father into the forest, heading towards the whomping willow.

When we were nearly there, I said "Leave Buckbeak here, we will get him later!"

Harry dropped the chain and Hermione dropped the dead ferrets and quickly followed me.

"How do you know where we are going," Harry asked.

"I'm always out here. It's the only place where I can run around in my animagus form," I answered.

"Oh," Harry said.

We were finally near the whomping willow, where we sat down on the ground, waiting for them to come out of the shrieking shack. We saw Lupin and Snape go in, using charms to stop the willow from hitting them.

We sat in silence for most of it, only talking about what could be happening in the shack at that moment but Harry changed that when he said "Earlier, when I was down by the lake with Sirius, I did see someone. That someone made the Dementors go away."

"With a Potronus, I heard Snape telling Dumbledore. According to him, only a really powerful wizard could of conjured it," Hermione said.

"It was my Dad who conjured the Potronus," Harry said out of the blue.

"Harry, you Dad's…" I started.

"Dead, I know," Harry snapped, "Just telling you what I saw."

We stayed in silence until the past us came out of the Whomping willow.


	15. Off you fly Sirius

Chapter 15- Off you fly Sirius

We watched as Lupin turned into a werewolf, recalling the event in our brain.

"Let's go," Harry said. He started running and we followed, watching as the past-Harry ran to the left of us.

I saw Lupin corner Harry, but all I could think about is that something will happen… something will happen. I heard a howl and realized that Hermione was doing it.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to stop her.

But she kept on howling and then said, "Werewolf answer to calls of their kind. It saved Harry's life."

"Yeah but it's coming for us now," Harry said.

"Oh didn't think about that," Hermione said. She grabbed both of our arms and started pulling us. I shrugged her off and changed into my animagus form.

"Maddy," I heard Hermione cry but then I heard Harry say "Come one Hermione, she can look after herself."

When we collided I felt his full strength on me. We fought for what felt like forever. He kept pushing me into the forest. I kept losing strength but then he hit me and I fell into a tree. I couldn't get up. I felt dizzy but I knew I wasn't going to blackout. Suddenly Buckbeak appeared in front of me and started attacking the werewolf. Lupin got scared and coward away.

I stayed where I was for a while, catching my breath. The hippogriff came up to me and nudged me with its beak. I was surprised at that gesture. I thought he didn't like me. I turned back into a human and took a step.

"OW!" I screamed, even though no one could hear me.

I looked at Buckbeak and saw his motioning for me to get on his back. I did.

I suddenly saw a bright light coming from a distance. The hippogriff started heading for it. I just stayed there thinking that he should know where he's going.

The bright light was still there when I had reached it but it was fading. When it had stopped I saw Hermione and Harry. They turned around and saw me, on Buckbeak.

"I thought Buckbeak didn't like you," Hermione said.

"Turns out he does," I said. "But you should both get on him so we can get to Sirius in time."

They both jumped on, Harry in front of me and Hermione behind me. Buckbeak flew to the school which made me think how Buckbeak knew where we wanted to go.

While we were flying there Harry said, "You were right, it wasn't my dad! It was me."

The minuet Buckbeak was on the ground, Harry was off and running to Sirius's cell.

"Bombardment," Hermione screamed, unlocking the door.

"I'll be forever grateful for this, to all of you," Sirius said to us.

"I want to go with you!" Harry said.

"One day perhaps. But sometimes in my life will be to unpredictable and besides, your meant to be here, at Hogwarts," Sirius said to Harry.

"But you're innocent!" Harry said.

At that time I went to pat Buckbeak leaving Harry alone with his Godfather.

"You be a good Hippogriff ok! I don't Sirius ringing me up saying that you have been bad ok?" I said to Buckbeak.

Just then Sirius hoped on the back of Buckbeak. "Hermione, you really are the brightest witch of this age and Maddy, your courage never stops even when you are a fox," Sirius said to us and then off he was, heading towards a better life.

Suddenly we heard bells.

"We have to go," Hermione said.

We ran to the hospital wing, trying to get there before the last bell. When we got there, we saw Dumbledore exiting the wing.

"Well," He said.

"He's free, we did it!" Harry said, with a smile on his face.

"Did what?" was his answer before he disappeared.

We quickly entered the hospital wing to see us disappearing into the past.

"How did you get there, from there," Ron said pointing between the two spots.

"Oh, Ron, what are you talking about? I think you had a bit of concussion," I said.

"Yeah. Honestly Ron, how can someone be in 2 places as once?" Harry added to my remark.

At that Hermione, Harry and I burst out laughing. Ron was looking like he was going to faint.

**Second last chapter! Next one will be the last and also the epilogue!**


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

I was standing on the train station, waiting for the Hogwarts express to come. Lupin had retired from the defence against the dark arts post as people started to complain about having a werewolf for a teacher. Harry had got a new broom from a mysterious person, one of the best brooms you can buy. I found out Hermione had punched Draco but I let it be as I didn't see it.

"Maddy!" I turned around to see it was Draco.

"I hope you had a great year," Draco said.

"It was… interesting, as always," I answered.

"I see your wearing the bracelet I gave you," he said, starting up small talk.

"Yeah. I do like it. And I think it matches my personality a lot," I said.

I stared into his eyes waiting for him to say something but suddenly I felt his lips on mine.

Fireworks exploded around me!

**That's the end guys! Hoped you liked the story! Took me a while to write :D!**


End file.
